


harsh realities

by AmberRunnel



Series: darker days of the dream smp [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A retelling of the bow fight between dream and tommy, tommy knows he's the protagonist and it's getting to his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRunnel/pseuds/AmberRunnel
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this?” Wilbur asked under his breath, unease palpable in his voice as he pressed a bow into Tommy’s hands.Tommy nodded firmly, as firmly as he held the single arrow he’d been given—and although he knew it wasn’t out of determination that his knuckles were white against the shaft, he could convince himself he was right to believe it.“One duel,” Tommy repeated. “One arrow each. I can take him down. Will, we can have L’Manberg back.” He gestured to the walls peaking above the horizon, a silhouette against the setting sun.“We can get it back.”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: darker days of the dream smp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039249
Kudos: 66





	harsh realities

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Wilbur asked under his breath, unease palpable in his voice as he pressed a bow into Tommy’s hands. 

Tommy nodded firmly, as firmly as he held the single arrow he’d been given—and although he knew it wasn’t out of determination that his knuckles were white against the shaft, he could convince himself he was right to believe it.

“One duel,” He repeated. “One arrow each. I can take him down. Will, we can have L’Manberg back.” He gestured to the walls peaking above the horizon, a silhouette against the setting sun. “We can get it  _ back. _ ”

“It’s  _ Dream. _ ”

“It’s my call to make.”

“I know.” Wilbur shook his head. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He shot a wary look at the figure facing them from the other end of the path, bow already in hand. “One arrow is one arrow too much. He could kill you.”

“And I can kill him too. You know I’m a good shot.”

Wilbur shut his eyes tightly, exhaling carefully. 

“Listen, Will—I have an advantage he’ll never have. I care about what I’m fighting for.” And Tommy really did feel the confidence and urgency in his voice, because after all the blood they had shed and sacrifices they had made, there was only one way this ended. “We built this nation with our own hands and we won’t lose it, I promise. I just need you to trust me.”

This would end with their victory, Tommy was sure of it. It would end with getting back everything they’d lost to war. Dream might be the better archer, but he had nothing to lose and nothing, no-one, to fight for. 

This was how stories ended—with Wilbur counting them off, Tommy taking careful steps forward, an eerie calm settling over him in the sunset and colors staining the sky, swept up in the realization that he’d made all the right choices at last— 

“Ten paces. Fire.”

_ I know what I’m fighting for.  _

Dream’s arrow struck Tommy right through the chest. 


End file.
